Nagischwa
by Nagittchi
Summary: Read this it is my first fic ^.^;; Rated R for later yaoi. Tee Hee Tee Hee


Tee hee, I'm bored Please skip anything you like. The first paragraph has a only few funny parts so you might want to just skim over it. I WARN YOU THIS STORY HAS MANY PARTS AND MAY GO ON FOREVER SO IF YOU START READING AND WANT TO FINISH YOU HAVE BEEN DOOMED TO A VERY LONG FANFIC! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Untitled Nagi Fic  
  
Part I The Intro  
  
"The scent of sweat surrounds you. you hate it" Click. Man, I thought, those commercials get weirder everyday. My name is Nagi Naoe and I am 14 years old with a family of odd habits. You're thinking yeah, yeah, all families are like that. But my family has extremely odd habits. Take my sister for example. Every time we move (which is a lot, we're in Germany at the moment) she'll lure guy's to our house, lock them in a torture chamber (her room; chains, spears, you name it), then let them stay there till they kill themselves or each other. My dad uses neighbor pets as his weaponry collection target practice. My mother. well lets just leave her out of this. Well that's enough about my family, I mean this story is about me right? As you can see I am the only normal one in my family, or so I thought.  
  
Let me tell you why I "thought" I was the normal one. Oh never mind, you won't believe me so just forget it. Go away. Stop bugging me. I'll give you to my sister if you don't leave. (Sigh) Fine have it your way. I am a wizard. My parents don't know but I am. When I turn 15 (my birthday is tomorrow), I will be able to do magic. You see, one week before my birthday (6 days ago) I received  
  
a letter (so far it sounds like cheesy Harry Potter stuff but drop that from your mind right now because its not . grrrrr)(don't worry I'll put this: ^.^ when it goes Schwartzy) . Inside the Letter it said:  
  
Dear Mr. Nagi Naoe, You since birth have been a wizard. We would like you to know that in one week, on your 15th birthday, you are to report to the Snitzel Factory Diner at precisely noon. Do not bring anything or anyone with you. Please wear your typical Japanese school uniform, as it is not typical attire. You will get further instructions at the dinner.  
  
Sincerely, Bradley Crawford ^.^  
  
Just yesterday I dug out my uniform. When I say dig I mean it. It was at the bottom of an unpacked box. I didn't need it because we haven't been in Japan for about 3 months. My dad noticed as he nearly hit me with a knife as I walked through the living room towards the laundry room to wash it. I told him that I was going to meet a friend at the diner the next day. He persistently volunteered on giving me a ride. I insisted I could walk two blocks to the diner. He agreed reluctantly. As cruel as he may seem. I think he was worried I was going to get jumped or something (I'm only 5ft.). It was about 11:00 p.m., so I went to bed only to get a rude awakening.  
  
I awoke rather refreshed and excited about what would happen. I glanced at the clock but did a double take. 11:45 AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran around the room like a crazy person. I threw on my uniform threw on a black trench coat and ran out the door.  
  
^.^ When I got to the diner it was 11:59 am. I sat down at a table. As I caught my breath a man looked at me and asked, "Are you Mr. Nagi Naoe?" "Just Nagi" I replied still out of breath. "I am your 'transporter'. Names Schuldich. I'm here to take you to the realm of 'wizards'." Schuldich was roughly 5'9". He had bright red-orange hair that started out long in front but was short in the back. He wore a headband that lifted up his long bangs as well. He looked at me curiously.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be joining 'Releam'?" "I'm 15 as of today." "15!" all of the diner's occupants looked at him. "No one is under the age of 20 in Schwa." he stopped like he almost spoke an unspeakable word. I put it out of my mind, as I figured that it was best. "Uh, excuse me, but what exactly is Releam?" "I can't say, it's supposedly not my job" "Oh. Well, why are we at this diner, Mr." "Schuldich, just Schuldich. We are here to eat lunch, I assume your hungry?" "Starved." For the rest of the time we talked about my family and travels till Schuldich looked at his watch at about 12:45 and said, "Well' looks like it's time kid." "Time for what?" I inquired. "Time to enter the Releam." he spoke sarcastically  
  
Schuldich paid the waitress and we left. We walked down the street a bit, then we turned down an alley. I thought maybe Releam was some kind of gang, but I threw that idea away as I realized that it was only Schuldich and I there. We hit a dead end and Schuldich just casually bent down and climbed in to a stainless steel room through a fake sewer cap. I followed him in and closed the cap. As soon as the cap was closed an automatic light came on. Schuldich punched in an access code on a keypad on the wall. It then flipped over and on this side was a screen that scanned fingerprints. Schuldich placed his hand on the screen. "Stupid, slow, crappy technology" he murmured. " I could speed that up for you later." I said not realizing Schuldich was talking to himself and not to me. "Great. Oh thank God it's finally through" 


End file.
